


[Vid] Battle Cry

by absternr



Category: America (Comic)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: They can't do anything that you're about to.





	[Vid] Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> In addition to America's solo run, this vid contains a few images from America's time in Young Avengers and Ultimates. (I love the solo run, but I wanted more than 10 issues to work from!)
> 
> cw: Nazis (very briefly, getting punched)

**Music:** Battle Cry by Angel Haze  
**Length:** 1:01  
[download (76 mb)](https://mega.nz/#!Ti53HDKS!W9sq7QTsgYxf2LiyH9q9Q8HBU2RiwqAiq5jPCW95ZNM)

[Battle Cry](https://vimeo.com/267494527) from [absternr](https://vimeo.com/user36497229) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
